The Quest for Hecate's Spellbook
Overview Hecate's Spellbook has been stolen by a rouge child of hers, if the child can decipher the spell's secret codes and use the book's spells. He can use Hecate's powerful spells and use it to help in his plans to overthrow her. Lady Hecate was furious at her son, realizing he must've stole it from two of her torchbearing nymphs. So she send a rather powerful son of hers,Drake to go off with a small group of demigods and to retrieve the book. Dream Locations # (CHB) The questors will depart and head off for the quest. # (Bus Station) Drake and company arrive to the bus station where they intend to head off to Canada, but a small Hydra quickly attacks the trio. # (Canada) After getting off the bus and heading off towards a source of magical energy Drake and Uriel detect (they must fend off a harpy attack along the way, they are surprised to see it was a trap left by Roland (The rouge Hecate child) The trap being a spell circle that quickly summons a Manticore that attacks the questors. # (Roland's Hideout) After defeating the Manticore, Drake manages to use the spell circle left by Roland to find his hideout. The trio manages to fight off Roland and his powerful spells and reclaim the book for Hecate. Questors # Drake Cooper (Hecate, Owned by Hydro) # Noella Maron (Apollo, Owned by Kane) # Uriel Cohen (Hecate, Owned by Bowen) Quest CHB TIMESKIP! Bus Station On the bus Red Leaf Land TIMESKIP! I, Slay, myself, will be posting every other post. SO that means hydro posts, I post, Bow posts, I post, Kane posts, I post. so on and so forth. This is only because it is really really hard to rp 20 different beings all at once! thanks for the consideration! PS: good luck A few hours later The source brings them to an old abandoned warehouse.... Wizard Duel Time~ Roland: ''Because the electricity was redirected rather than cast by Uriel, the barrier does not reject it as it surges toward Roland, causing him to be electrocuted. He resists the pain as well he can, but the attack drains him enough that he can no longer maintain the energy field. '' Roland: ''Roland sprints down a coridoor but stops when he sees Drake just a slight distance ahead of him. he furiously conjures a fireball and attempts to launch it at his exposed back.'' Roland: ''Roland quickly raises his shield to deflect the torrent of water. 'His vision impaired by the steam, Roland decides to abort his plan of charging toward Drake. Instead, he decides to hold his shield in front of him in a one man phalanx with his sword right next to it aimed forward. With this stance assumed, Roland slowly treads through the steam toward Drake.'' Roland: ''The water surrounds Roland, but he quickly tils his head and turns the water into harmless sprinkles before the freezing can take affect. With this threat taken care of, he continues advancing toward Drake. '' Roland: ''Drake's spell stagnates Roland's mobility but his arms are unaffected so he is able to use his sword and shield to block Drake's attack. As their weapons collide, he tilts his head and behind drake a sizeable pool of water and a large octopus suddenly appears. He quickly commands the octupus to attack Drake and the octupus complies, grabbing Drake's legs with its tentacles and attempting to drag him into the pool and drown him. Confident that the octopus will keep Drake occupied for a sufficient amount of time, Roland then turns toward Uriel and slowly advances toward him. Internally, he worries about his energy level, which has suffered a sizeable dent as a result of his latest spell. '' Roland: ''Due to his restricted mobility, Roland is unable to react to the encasing chains in time and he is quickly incapicitated. For the moment, it appears as if he has finally been subdued.'' Roland: ''Roland is able to tilt his head and all of the sudden the metal chains are transformed into rubber outergarments that cover his armor. As a result of this, the lightning attack is completely ineffective against him. Deciding to turn to his backup energy supply within his armor, Roland conjures a spell that creates very miniature skeletal warriors within Drake. These miniature warriors begin climbing around Drake's body, attempting to stab at all his innards with their miniature swords. '' Roland: ''Roland quickly turns toward Uriel and raises his shield again. The fiery knives embed themselves in the shield and he is protected from harm. Rather than attempt to strike him with this sword or use magic, he takes out a dagger and throws it at Uriel. This dagger is no ordinary dagger as it suddenly splits into three separate daggers that all attempt to strike different areas of Uriel's torso.'' Roland: ''Roland turns and is able to block the attack to his back, but he is unable to stop the knives which embed themselves in his left ankle. With his mobility empaired, Roland decides it's best to find somewhere to recover. Casting a large wall of fire between himself and his opponents, Roland attempts to limp away. '' Category:Hydrocarbon1997